drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Drachenauge Teil 2
Das Schiff sinkt und die riesen Aale kommen zurück. Natürlich versucht Hicks die anderen zu retten, so kann Dagur fliehen. Als Hicks mit Ohnezahn versucht den Käfig mit Hilfe von einem Plasmastrahl zu öffnen passiert aber nichts. Sie stellten fest das es drachensichere Käfige sind. Sie rufen ihre Drachen herbei, die die Aale verjagen. Als das Schiff senkrecht steht fallen die Wikinger gegen die Tür. Mit reiner Gewichtskraft lässt das Schloss nach und der Käfig geht auf. Als sie auf ihre Drachen waren fliegen sie nach Berk bis auf Hicks. Er folgt Dagur und holt elegant mit Ohnezahn das Drachenauge zurück und dann fliegen sie nach Berk. Als sie auf Berk ankommen versuchen sie zuerst das Drachenauge selber auf machen und scheiterten dabei. Dann versuchten es Grobian, der es später dann aufgegeben hat. So gehen sie zu Gothi und bemerken das sie einen Nabe hat, die so aussieht wie das Schloss vom Drachenauge. Als sie fragen wie sie die Nabe bekam spricht sie kein Wort, wie üblich. Doch sie erinnert sich wie es passiert war. Sie ging mit zwei anderen Wikinger zur Gletscher-Insel . Dort wurden sie von einen Schneegeist überfallen. Die anderen haben es nicht überlebt. Sie kämpfte gegen ihn doch sie fiel in einen Schneehaufen. Warum der Schneegeist sie nicht getötet hat weiß sie bis heute auch nicht. Aber sie weiß das sie von ihn gebissen wurde. So entstand die Nabe. Grobian versucht es mit einer selbst gemachten Suppe, der sie nicht widerstehen kann, sie zum reden bringen. Sie trinkt die Suppe auf einmal und zeichneten ihnen alles auf, das dann Grobian ihnen erzählt. So haben sich die Drachenreiter entschieden auf den Weg zum machen. Doch Gothi will nicht mit, aber sie brauchen sie. So überreden sie sie und schaffen es schließlich. Grobian bleibt auf Berk und übernimmt Gothis Aufgaben. Er hat jedes mal die anderen Wikinger erschrocken, dass sie von ihn weg rannten bis auf einmal. Da hat er es geschafft, aber nicht geheilt sondern er hat es geschafft das bei einem wieder die Haare wachsen. Also als Heiler war er nicht so gut wie als Schmied. Als sie auf der Insel ankommen suchen sie einen Schneegeist. Doch sie finden keinen, obwohl er in der Nähe war. Als sie eine Pause machen zieht ein Schneesturm auf. Aus heiterem Himmel wurden sie von einen Schneegeist überfallen und mussten fliehen. Sie suchen einen Weg, wie man nah genug an ihn ran kommen kann. Sie bauen Attrappen die sie später anzünden. Der Schneegeist griff die Attrappen an. Hicks und Ohnezahn versuchen ihn auf den Boden zubekommen, aber schaffen es nicht. Als der Schneegeist vor ihnen war rennt Gothi auf ihn zu und schlägt ihn. Der Schneegeist nimmt sie am Stock und wirft sie weg. Als die anderen zur Hilfe eilen fliegt er weg. Hicks braucht aber unbedingt den Zahn. Doch die anderen wollen zurück nach Berk. So will er allein hier bleiben und es allein machen bis er von Gothi den Zahn bekommt der im Stock hängen geblieben ist. Mit den Zahn fliegen sie nach Berk zurück. Sie öffnen das Drachenauge ,aber es passiert nichts. Hicks untersucht es bis in die Nacht doch er hat nichts herausgefunden. So haben sie sich entschlossen schlafen zu gehen. Ohnezahn erwärmt sein Bett, wie er es immer macht. Als er dies macht leuchtet das Drachenauge plötzlich auf. Dies sieht Hicks und versucht es nochmal. Er bittet Ohnezahn eine kleine Flamme zu machen und diesmal ist es noch viel heller. Hicks sieht eine Zeichnung und sagt das verändert alles. en:Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern (Folgen)